User talk:PhantomDuck
The Wikia supercomputer has automatically generated this message along with a bit on your user page. Welcome to Wikiality.com! There are many things to do in honor of Our Glorious Stephen and you are asked to find pages that need your balls, make pages that have no balls and brag about everything you do on . We have a news page, a news photos page and a daily poll where you can make fun of the news just like Stephen! Click here to take The Oath of Truthiness! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer (Talk) 18:18, 5 June 2009 Talk To The Duck Chinatown Pics I just uploaded some pics you might be able to use in the Chinatown tube: * File:ThreeStormsBigTrouble.jpg * File:LoPan.jpg * File:BigTroubleLittleChina.jpg Enjoy.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:26, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Here's one from one of the first caption pages: File:RoastDogVendors.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:31, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::It was a little strange for an action movie, but still very funny.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:48, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Flight Attendant Pic Here is one you can use.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:25, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :I saw. I may have to lock the page to make sure it never gets deleted! LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:38, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Colbertized Airline Pics Those are brilliant! They give the article the right amount of truthiness!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I like this one!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::During the 1960's one of the ways airlines used to promote themselves was by promoting the sluttiness of their stewardesses. Vintage slutty flight attendants should be as easy to find as LOLcats.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:36, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I'm confused, but entertained! I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're asking me!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:02, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Even If I didn't get Your Joke You can still argue your point of view. Very few pages are permanently locked. Communication and participation help make this tube reflect everyone's big, brass, shiny balls.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:15, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Mullets Damn, you can't use any of those pics! They put their damn name on all of them!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:27, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Now see. That's funny and scary all without scatological humor. Damn.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:37, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Dumb Edits The worst edits are the anonymous ones. They think they're getting away with something. I just revert their edits or block them if it's really bad.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:49, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Wonder Woman LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:56, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Rich Text Editor I enabled it too and I don't see a difference either. Maybe it takes a while?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 14:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Oprah I don't know why there is unrest on the Oprah page. Post something on the talk page to find out. Everyone's guts are welcome to edit every unblocked page, and that includes Oprah's.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 14:23, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Damn Go ahead and link it, only because YouTube hasn't pulled it yet. Wow.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 12:48, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Technically that's the part that might be considered obscene. But, hey, if YouTube can keep the video up, why would anyone else think it's not okay to view, right? Honest officer, YouTube said it was over 18 ...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 12:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, since the video is hosted on YouTube the vagaries of the viewers rules over any mere law. Just be watchful in case YouTube pulls it because someone was "offended."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 13:42, 15 June 2009 (UTC) And Again All this stuff is more at home on /b/ and/or ED, not a Colbert-centric wiki regardless if it is technically obscene or not.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 13:45, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Eco fag I changed the redirect, but now that I think about it, the name seems to be more /b/ than Colbert. I mean what you wrote is funny, but the suffix "fag" is a little too ED for this wiki. I think a more truthy name would be more pompous and pedantic than sophomoric.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, ED is Encyclopedia Dramatica. It's probably the most complete encyclopedia (wiki) about the internets. Which means it contains lots of porn and is meant for 12-year-old boys. They've stolen the suffix fag and use it for everything. Regardless where the usage started, it is now too closely associated with /b/. Plus, eco-fag isn't pompous enough to fit Stephen's gravitas. :I'm not concerned with offending anyone (everyone seems to understand that this is a satirical webtube), I just don't want to get overwhelmed by ED editors and be forced to lock down the site while I clean up their messes. :Keep tinkering with the content, but it really should redirect to Stephen's version of an eco-elitist.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::As far as who knows who or what ED is: everyone who's been around the wikis for a while know about the ED-/b/-4channers. ::I changed the language just a bit and added some links.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:52, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Policy Regarding Editing Invite the person to discuss the direction of the page on the article's talk page. Explain your side and ask what their idea is; try to find consensus.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:58, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Disambiguous pages Those are pages to help people distinguish between subjects that share the same name. For instance, if someone wanted to read about cats, they would type in cats and all the pages that have that name would be listed for people to choose from. (Cats the pets, Cats the musical, etc.) My first successful joke on this wiki was a disambig page for Madonna.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:32, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Captions Heh, heh, nice South Park ref, but do me a favor, could you repost it? This time, don't delete the other person's caption, please, and add your signature. "Initially thought to be a tornado, the residents of South Park, Colorado were evacuated to nearby Estes Park. It was later determined that it was merely Tommy Chong breaking in his new bong." Besides shrinking the pic, what did you do to it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:48, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I still don't see what you did to the pic besides shrink it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:28, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, okay, would you mind uploading that as a separate file? For the captions page, we try to use the original picture, which people can use for their own parody uses.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:43, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you, I reverted the news pic. Now you can add it to your collection of images that you've made!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:50, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Slutty Flight Attendants LOL! I'm not following you, I just try to post current events stuff (like news photos for people to caption). Oh, btw, I haven't had a chance to thank you for adding Chastity Bono; I missed that one.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:16, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Randomness On this wiki, the randomness tag is not a good thing.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:52, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Posting Categories as links To post categories as links, add a colon before the word category, like this. This works for everything that has a word and colon before the name, such as files and categories, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:52, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I'm gratified I see that you have a template of mine in your faves. I'm gratified. --Atenea del Sol 01:49, 13 June 2009 (UTC) All the templates? I don't think we have one, because we're too lazy to make one. You can always just check templates?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:44, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. I'm going to have to look into this.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:28, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::I moved your favorite templates page (check out where I moved it so you can use the same style for any other new pages) ::Creating that type of page is common on wikis.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:07, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Categories Re: multiple cats for tags: Fair enough. Thank you for moving the content from the misnamed page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:03, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Banned Hottie Category You're going to have to move the content from Catergory:Banned Hottie to Category:Banned Hottie (spelling). The wiki won't let me move it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 13:00, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Lesbian Penguins Maybe that should be a segment on the lesbian page or the penguin? Or maybe a section in the not-yet-written gay animals page? We don't want them to think we believe they're worth a page for themselves do we? Plus, was the thing about lesbian penguins in a German zoo in the news? Is there a link?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:02, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :FOX doesn't get everything wrong. Sometimes they get shit off the news wire and the news wire people do crappy job with research and copy/paste stuff from the Onion. :But gay animals? I've seen that so many times before, it wouldn't surprise me if there were lesbian penguins. There were lesbian koalas.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:14, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Did you know we had this ... Monster Truck Rally?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:32, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh, okay, but there's also a pic of a Prius on that page too that you might like.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:35, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Table I'm sorry. I've been trying to get these episodes caught up. I'm almost done. Glad you were able to ix it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Show is Starting Soon Give me 22 minutes +commercials.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:28, 11 June 2009 (UTC) * Meh. I'll watch it at 11:30 before I will defy the laws of TV!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:40, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Tiny Images Some of the images you have uploaded are only 1x1 pixels. Was that intentional?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:04, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Ads Ads normally show up for people who don't have them blocked or for people visiting without logging in. Granted, it's not a lot, but Wikiality doesn't want to have the reputation of being a site that people can't peruse during workplace down-time, thus diminishing the ad revenue even further.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:05, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Threshold I don't know what the threshold is, but I know it when I see it. As far as whether I am liberal or not: it doesn't matter. Webtubes generate revenue by hits, if workplaces block the sites that means fewer hits. That's worse than porn. I agree that kids have probably seen worse, and they can go else where for it. We want Wikiality.com to be the place that people can go to when they want to goof off at work. The kids can go to 4chan or ED for their porn.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:27, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Everyone is welcome here: Commies, Socialists, Hippies, Libruls, Colbert-liberals, Americans, etc. :Just as long as they are truthy, they can post to their heart's content!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:54, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Um You know this isn't /b/, right? I will allow you to have one of those pictures, and it can't be the first or the second one. Dude, kids flip through this website!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:37, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. Kids have dirty enough minds, you left enough for them to figure out what's going on.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:06, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Word Changes I think the website people may have changed the title of your piece because some workplaces block entire websites because one word on one of the pages is filthy. Maybe that's why they changed it. Nevertheless, you're very prolific! Just keep posting truthiness here and just remember there are two jobs better than the one you have now: the one you had before and the one you're going to get!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:45, 10 June 2009 (UTC) FYI I started a page for Predator Drone and posted a table in it, which you can alter for use on your Apache page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:17, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Of course, I just slapped it in there to be used as a guide for anyone else to play with!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:36, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Wow. I was just going for some simple basics that could be turned into cliches/jokes. Well done. ::Don't forget you can adapt it anyway you want.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:58, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I'm Sorry I thought shart was a cheeky way of saying shit. No pun intended.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:26, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Ahem. Well, I unlocked it. Please keep the language as "official-sounding" (medical, scientific) s possible. This is an encyclopedia after all.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:57, 9 June 2009 (UTC) New template I don't think so. People have been just using "American" or "hbj." I think it's a good idea, if you want to take a shot at it, it would be a much-needed addition!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:12, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Eyes If you look to the left, you will see several links to some of Wikiality.com's features. You can keep an eye on me too!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:29, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Uploading Porn We don't allow porn on this wiki. I deleted your pic.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:44, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for understanding.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:17, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Editing links at bottom of page That happens when images are all posted one after the other at the top of the page. Try posting one image per section, that should help.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:53, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Uploading Images Please make sure that you put some kind of description (to help in searches) and a url for where you found the original, as well as a copyright notice.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:28, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :There is no block on you; only certain pages are blocked to certain types of editor-heroes.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:27, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Please go back and fix as best you can. The descriptions help a great deal when other people are looking for images.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:01, 7 June 2009 (UTC) File descriptions Please limit content on the file pages for descriptions. It helps with searching.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:29, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Tom Cruise is Not Gay Saying that Tom Cruise is not gay is one of the oldest internet memes.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:26, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Templates They are located here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:25, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Any editor-hero can create a template. Just make sure it's truthy and links to an appropriate category.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:42, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::What's your idea?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:49, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, you gotta pick a short name, but don't use uppercase letters (I made that mistake with a few of my templates). :::Copy the code from either the sexy tag or the horny tag and paste it to the page for your new template. Change as you need to.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:14, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, I started it for you, you can practice with it (change the colors, text, etc). I will post some pictures you can use on the template's talk page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:33, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Opps, forgot to post the name of the template: hottie.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:38, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Obamanomics Put a little meat on those bones and I can feature that on the front page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:46, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Good! But, you don't have to finish it tonight; you can make it one of your projects for you to "specialize" in.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:02, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Afraid? Please.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:53, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Michelle Obama Jokes We try to keep the jokes about the First Lady limited to her past as an alleged radical. Everyone has a bad picture of them when they're younger (for example: Jeff Christie's unibrow) so we try to stay away from the low-hanging fruit.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:21, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Guide To Templates This level of HTML is far above me, but it should be possible to run a macro that takes a URL: wikiality.com/Template:* and inserts the code { {*} } in alphabetical order into an sample page: wikiality.com/Templatesamples or */Templates/Samples And lists the categories directly below it, including the "no includes" As opposed to inserting them in the page footer. I've noticed it is often faster to make a new template than to find a suitable existing one. Worsening the confusion. The benefit of this would be: #Cleaner pages *I've found several that are basically the same #better cross linking and indexing of content ##generating more page views and longer average visit. ## Raising ad CPM =) This is a tool that could be used on all wikis --PhantomDuck 13:13, 12 June 2009 (UTC) David Cadaddennie (sp) I've never seen a single episode of kung fu and I didn't like Kill Bill much, I just know that Kung Fu legends all fake their deaths in the end. --Grazon 16:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC)